The Dangers Of Curiosity
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: Izaya regrets the day he discovered the Shizuo/Izaya fanbase.


The Dangers Of Curiosity;

Izaya regrets the day he discovered the Shizaya fan-base.

* * *

It was a fine day, nothing out of the ordinary (as far as ordinary went in Ikebukuro) and Izaya was chatting leisurely with Erika Karisawa and Walker Yumasaki. Currently, Erika and Walker were eagerly describing some fandom of theirs, "—so then that's when Sebastian took out the silverware and—"

"Yo, Yumasaki, Karisawa, we're heading out." Kadota's voice called from a distance. "Aww, I guess we'll just have to finish next time," Erika pouted, acknowledging Kadota and nudging Walker to get going. "Yep. Well, Take care Izaya-san!"

"Later, Izayan~" Erika and Walker shouted over their shoulders as they dashed over to where Kadota was waiting. Izaya and Kadota exchanged greetings from a distance, and the trio piled into their van as Kadota muttered about not being called 'Dotachin'.

It took Izaya a minute to notice a thin novel lying on the ground next to his feet, 'Karisawa' scribbled on the top right corner. He supposed that Erika had dropped it when she was heading back to Kadota, and picking it up the informant was about to call out for the girl but discovered the van driving away already. He frowned and held the object at his side, deciding to return it to her later. Without taking a second look at the magazine-esque book, Izaya meandered his way to his apartment.

* * *

Izaya tossed the book casually onto the small table in front of his sofa, collapsing comfortably into the cushions and propping his feet up on the couch. He closed his eyes, trying to rest, but boredom and curiosity plagued his mind. Izaya glanced at the book lying on his table from the corner of his eye, and the temptation to see what it was grew stronger. Giving in to the temptation, Izaya lazily stretched out a hand and grabbed the book, clasping it in both hands and holding it high above his head. The cover was bland, a simple gray in color and blank except for the name scrawled on a top corner.

Izaya flipped the first page open casually, not expecting to find much, only to be surprised as a slightly exaggerated yet beautifully detailed image graced the first page of the light novel. Normally this wouldn't draw any sort of reaction from the informant, only the drawing happened to be depicting _him_ and _Shizuo_. The brunette was slightly confused, both at the fact Erika had a light novel on him and Shizuo, and with the rating of the book being R-18. Izaya figured it was probably some bored kid's comic of one of he and Shizuo's infamous fights, the high rating dealing with violence.

Izaya turned the next page, curious as to how the creator depicted their fights and skimmed impatiently over the multiple panels of just Shizuo. He didn't want to see more of the blond than he had to. Without reading any of the words, Izaya flipped a few pages until he caught an illustration with himself in it. "_About time_," he grumbled quietly, the starting focus on Shizuo had almost made him want to put the damned thing down. He grinned slightly as an action scenario began to unfold, his smile increasing widely then falling slowly as the next few pages transpired. An expression of utmost confusion and horror overcame him as he stared at a particularly vibrant and detailed picture.

--Wait, what? Are those _cat ears_? Since when was I half-animal?!

He kept reading, focusing on the next panels that left a blush starting to form on his face.

--Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ where did his- where did _my_ shirt go? What the—_why_ is he getting so clo- _Oh no he didn't._

Jaw slack, eyes wide, Izaya gaped at the full page dedicated to a picture of Shizuo straddling his thighs, pressing his lips firmly against his own and moving his hands in some _very delicate places_.

--WHAT THE HELL _IS_ THIS?

Izaya read ahead nonetheless, eyes glued in shock to the graphic images, finally reading some of the dialogue and narration. His flush grew as the heavy make-out scene evolved and his pride was stomped on.

--I _do not_ look like that_, where_ are these people getting pictures of my body_?_—okay, I would _never_ say that—NO, he would NOT _'trail his lips delicately down Izaya's navel_' he would throw a fucking VENDING MACHINE at it!

Crimson eyes twitched violently as he read on, torturing his mind but too immersed to quit now. His cheeks flamed as the next few pages rolled around, anger and humiliation making themselves bluntly known.

' ''_Ahh, __**nngh**__, Shiz—u__**ohhh**__, unn~'' Izaya panted as the heat began to get unbearable—'_

The informant's eyes were burning.

'_Uhnn!' 'F-__**faster**__!' 'Ahh!' _

--When have I _ever_ made those sounds? The hell—I don't '_mewl'_!

The images began to get so detailed and explicit, definitely not in the way Izaya expected initially, and the brunette swore he lost the feeling in his _mind_. When the '_thrusting harder into the writhing and lithe form beneath Shizuo' _came along, Izaya slammed the book against the floor as if it were cursed. He jerked his hand back safely to his body, clutching it like it had a disease, and staring horrified at the light novel. The informant was now sitting straight up against the sofa, face as red as it could get—he was sure—and the urge to sink his knife into _someone_ was steadily increasing.

If the completely uncharacteristic submissiveness his character had shown wasn't frightening enough, Shizuo's role as the tsundere seme _was_. Who _made_ these atrocities? Whoever they were, they could be expecting a personal _house visit_ soon—and Karisawa, he would _definitely_ be having a 'talk' with her. Then a thought crossed Izaya's mind—if this was _published_ that means it was distributed to a _number_ of people, meaning this isn't the only piece of…._this_ there was! The informant scrambled over to his laptop, opening the browser impatiently and with a fresh wave of embarrassment, he typed '_Izaya/Shizuo'_ into the search bar.

The sheer number of results astounded him.

The brunette hastily opened the first few pages—to be _sure_ there was no mistaking it, and unfortunately there wasn't. On at least every other webpage there was a collection of fanfiction and/or artwork that distorted Izaya's and Shizuo's relationship _dramatically_.

--I thought everyone _knew_ we despise each other—do we not make it _perfectly fucking clear_ by the way we try and _kill_ each other? Or is that some secret code for '_I love you'_ that we don't know about?

A post on the next webpage answered his question. _'Ahh, they just *assume* the strong emotions they have for each other are hate, like a little boy who teases a girl because he doesn't understand his feelings!' _Izaya honestly didn't know how to respond to that. He figured that he _knew_ when he hated someone.

Izaya realized that with so many people shipping a non-existent relationship between him and Shizuo, there were that many humans who lacked complete respect for him, giving him less influence over the general population. People were supposed to _fear_ him—not _pair_ him with the only person he _hated_. Izaya sunk his head into his hands and breathed in deeply. He should've left that book where he'd found it.

Just a couple dozen pictures in a graphic novel had trampled on his ego, changed his entire perspective on the human race, and ruined his fun 'cat and mouse' games with Shizuo. His strategic mind buzzed with questions on what he'd discovered, but the thing that bothered him most of all the fan work, was—

--_Why did _Shizuo_ get to top?_

* * *

**A/N: Just to make it clear, I'm not trying to bash Shizuo/Izaya at all. 'Specially since I write a lot of it C:**


End file.
